


【CP合集】剧 情 转 折

by Chavela



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memes, Multi, Other, Pictures
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 表情包十二弹自娱自乐杂食，洁癖慎入
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Harvey Bullock/Jim Gordon, Hishe Superman/Hishe Batman, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Kal-Il | Ultraman/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent





	【CP合集】剧 情 转 折

**Author's Note:**

> 表情包十二弹  
> 自娱自乐  
> 杂食，洁癖慎入


End file.
